


Cliches and Broken Windows

by somethin_random (wordsaremyfaith)



Category: The OC
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, minor Summer/Zach - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-12
Updated: 2004-11-12
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4608597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsaremyfaith/pseuds/somethin_random
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early season 2; coda to an episode I don't remember anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cliches and Broken Windows

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://15minuteficlets.livejournal.com/profile)[**15minuteficlets**](http://15minuteficlets.livejournal.com/); I no longer remember the word or word number.

For hours after they left, Summer was haunted by Seth's words. Every time Zack looked at her, she thought about Seth looking at her with sadness in his eyes, and she had to turn away.

“So maybe we could… Summer? Are you listening?”  
  
“What? Oh, sorry. Yeah, I'm listening.”

“Okay.” He sounded doubtful. “What was I just talking about?”

“Comic books.” She had no idea, but it seemed like a safe guess, since he claimed to like them.

Zack sighed. “You were thinking about that guy. Seth.”

She didn't bother to deny it. “I thought I was over him. I mean, the guy dumps me to go to Portland on a stupid boat all summer and leaves me a fucking note and he expects me to wait around for him to get back? What if he never came back? I hate Cohen. I'm never talking about Cohen again. In fact, I'm never thinking about Cohen again.”

“Good,” Zack said, tilting her chin up to him and kissing her.

_Seth was a better kisser._

Fuck! No.

Summer had promised herself never to waste another second on Seth “asshole” Cohen. And Summer Roberts kept her promises.

So why couldn't she think of anything else?

Sadly, she pulled away from Zack. “I'm really sorry. I can't do this.” Without waiting for him to respond, she ran out to the car and drove to Seth's house.

His window was on the side of the house, and there were plenty of pebbles on the ground. Summer wasn't the kind of girl who cared about whether or not she was being cliché. She picked one up and threw it as hard as she could.

The window broke.

“Ow!”

Crap. That wasn't supposed to happen.

Seth came to the window, rubbing his forehead. “Summer? What are you - I got the message. You don't have to maim me.”

“Can we start over, Cohen?” Her request is plaintive and quiet.

“What?”

“I've been thinking… or trying not to think, because the more I think, the more I hate you. But I don't… I love you. Please, just… stop thinking with me.”

Seth looked like he couldn't believe his luck. “I'll be right down.”

He was down in less than a minute. “I'm sorry! I know I shouldn't have left, and I should have taken you with me. Or something. I don't know. I want to make it up to you, Summer…”

“Shh.” She put her index finger to his lips and kissed him as soon as he shut up. “I know. I don't forgive you, Cohen. But I'm willing to forget.”

“That works for me,” Seth squeaked, and she giggled, leaning in to kiss him again.


End file.
